


Roger’s Perfect Match

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s05e13 Jeannie the Matchmaker, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: A quick little fic taking place after Jeannie and Tony’s failed attempts at matchmaking for Roger. Where Roger finally tells them what it is that he really wants.
Relationships: Roger Healey/Jeannie/Anthony "Tony" Nelson
Kudos: 3





	Roger’s Perfect Match

“I am so sorry. It is all my fault,” Jeannie said after Pat and Laverne had both left.

“It’s okay,” Roger assured her. “But would you two mind telling me what all this is about?”

“Well it’s like this Roge,” Tony began. “General Shaefer wanted to introduce his niece to a nice man. And he thought you would be a good choice. And you’ve seemed so lonely lately that I figured I’d help arrange a meeting for the two of you.”

“So meeting Pat wasn’t an accident?” Roger asked.

“Well, sort of. You did meet her by accident, but I’d been going to introduce the two of you anyway.”

Jeannie nodded. “I did not know about this. But I also thought that you seemed lonely. So I went to a dating service to find you the perfect woman. And the computer matched you with Laverne.”

Roger sighed. “So you were both trying to set me up with different women?”

Jeannie and Tony looked embarrassed. “Well, yes,” Tony said. “Like we said, you seemed lonely and we wanted to fix that.”

“We thought if we could just find you a nice girl, then you would settle down and be happy,” Jeannie explained.

“Don’t you two get it?” Roger asked. “I don’t want a ‘nice girl.’”

“Well what do you want?” Tony asked, looking confused but not at all judgmental.

“I want the three of us to spend more time together. I want to not have to go home at the end of the day. I want a drawer. I want some closet space. I want a place for my toothbrush and my razor. I want a pair of slippers and a robe. I want…You.” He finished softly.

Tony and Jeannie were smiling. “We’d like that too, Roge,” Tony said.

Jeannie opened the door to the bedroom and beckoned the two men over. “I blinked you an entire wardrobe,” she said, gesturing into the room. “There are drawers and hangers. And a robe and slippers.”

“Yeah,” Tony added. “And there’s room for another toothbrush and razor in the bathroom. There’s always been space for you.”

“Please do take what you want, Major Healey.” Jeannie begged. “It would make all three of us so very happy.”

“Are, are you sure you know what you’re getting yourselves into with me?” Roger asked.

“She’s sure,” Tony said, smiling at Roger again. “And so am I.”

“But what about all the trouble we had getting along for that test?”

“We’ll figure it out,” Tony promised. “Relationships are about compromise and we’ll find a way to make it work.”

Jeannie nodded beside him, “Oh please say yes.”

Roger beamed, “Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s do this.”

The resulting armful of Tony and Jeannie hugging him was like all the domesticity he had ever wanted rolled into one moment. Roger didn’t think he’d ever stop smiling.

“I love you guys.”

“We love you too,” they told him together. “We love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this fic without ever seeing the episode. When I read the episode summary I realized that it would make a good episode alternate ending. So I watched it, and added a bit at the beginning to tie it in, and here it is.
> 
> Watching the beginning of this episode, it was ridiculous how much it looked like the part in ot3 fanfiction where two of the characters are married and the third feels left out. Roger is doing everything short of shaking Tony by the shoulders and yelling “spend time with me.”
> 
> Me yelling at the screen: You guys aren’t gonna find him a perfect match because he’s already in love with you two!
> 
> It’s so clear to me. Roger wants one thing, to be with Jeannie and Tony. And he’s going to get it no matter how many fics I have to write.


End file.
